MI6 Dumbly against Cartel Voldi
by AliceTenebris
Summary: Quand le mystérieux Voldemort est à la tête d'un réseau de trafic d'armes et de prostitution, et quand Dumbledore, chef du MI6 charge Harry Potter et son équipe de coincer son bras droit ... Quand Drago est un séduisant criminel... Ça donne MI6 Dumbly against Cartel Voldi baby
1. Chapter 1

**Explications: **Au départ, cette fic' devait être un OS centré sur Drago Malefoy. Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je sais que j'écris déjà 2 fictions en ce moment, mais celle là me tient particulièrement à cœur. Donc nous voilà avec les personnages de JKR (tout lui appartient, sauf l'histoire), mais dans un monde sans magie. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ;) et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews,

**Inspirations: **déjà, _Harry Potter _évidemment. Ensuite, _Casino_, _James Bond_, _Chicago _et _L.A. Confidential_. Des films que je vous conseille vraiment de regarder.

**Ma playslist: **toutes les chansons du film Chigago. Ensuite, essentiellement du Muse, certaines chansons de Madonna (surtout de l'album _American Life_), du Shaka Ponk, du Adele, du Pink, et un peu de tout en fait

**Résumé: **Quand le mystérieux Voldemort est à la tête d'un réseau de trafic d'armes et de prostitution, et quand Dumbledore, chef du MI6 charge Harry Potter et son équipe de coincer son bras droit qui se fait connaitre sous le nom de Sang-Pur...

Quand on apprend les disparitions de Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood, et la mort de Lavande Brown, trois danseuses de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard dirigée par la famille Malefoy...

Et quand les sœurs Patil, agents du MI6, font le lien entre les deux affaires...

Ça donne _**MI6 Dumbly against Cartel Voldi baby!**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

MI6 Dumbly against Cartel Voldy, baby

(Ou , La Mort est le salut de toute âme )

_I'll split your fuckin' head open again. 'Cause I'm fuckin' stupid. I don't give a fuck about jail. That's my business. That's what I do._

Nicky Santoro, Casino

•

_**Take a breath, take it deep**_

_**"Calm yourself," he says to me**_

_**If you play, you play for keeps**_

_**Take the gun, and count to three**_

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow**_

_**No time to think, my turn to go**_

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving**_

_**I know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger**_

Rihanna, Russian Roulette

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

Chapitre 1: Faux semblants

Octobre 2012, Palais de Justice

- Comprenez moi bien Mr Malefoy. Quand je vous dis que vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir, je parle en connaisseur! Croyez moi, j'en ai connu des cas comme vous, et...

Drago était fatigué. Il voyait le petit homme replet assis en face de lui, s'agiter, hurler, le menacer, puis redevenir calme, tenter de le faire fléchir...

Pourquoi ne se résignait-il pas? Il ne lui donnerait jamais ce qu'il réclamait.

- Mr Malefoy! Cela vous dérangerait de m'écouter cinq minutes?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Et bien oui, Mr le procureur. Pour être honnête, je commence juste à en avoir marre de vos questions, donc ...

Il fit un geste évasif de la main.

Un murmure d'indignation parcouru la salle. Depuis quand un accusé se permettait-il d'être aussi insolent, aussi sur de lui? La réponse était toute simple: depuis que cet accusé, c'était Drago Abraxas Lucius Malefoy.

- POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS MR MALEFOY! Tonna le juge. Où avez-vous caché le corps de Lavande Brown? Où sont Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood?

- Mais puisque je vous dit que je ne connais pas ces filles! Je ne fréquente pas les danseuses de l'école! Je m'occupe de représenter mon père au conseil d'administration! Répondit le jeune homme qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Nous avons des preuves contre vous, oui parfaitement!

Le procureur Fudge descendit de son estrade et se dirigea vers l'accusé.

- DES PREUVES!

Il brandit son gros index à l'ongle rongé juste devant le visage de Drago. Ce dernier l'écarta, dégoûté.

- DES PREUVES! Répéta-t-il.

L'autre eut un sourire moqueur.

- Des preuves? Vous en êtes certain? Et comment les avez vous obtenu? J'ai entendu dire que vos procédés ne sont pas des plus honnêtes.

L'homme de justice semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Mais avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits pour lui lancer quelques insultes ou menaces, le juge McGonagall décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Il suffit Messieurs. La séance est levée. Nous la reprendrons demain.

Le procureur jeta un regard assassin en direction de Drago, retourna à sa place et rangea ses dossiers, tout en tentant de rassembler le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Le jeune blond sortit du palais de justice. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'être qu'en liberté surveillée. Au rythme auquel les choses allaient, Fudge réussirait surement à l'envoyer en prison.

Agacé, Drago sortit son portable de sa poche, et composa un numéro.

- Dray? Fit une voix au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

- Pansy. Répondit-il, sur un ton qui laissait percer la colère. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas foutue de faire ton travail?

Au bout du fil, la jeune fille soupira.

- Écoutes Drago, je...

- Tu sais quoi? Je veux pas de tes explications. Débrouille toi pour prévenir Blaise, il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

Il ajouta:

- J'espère que tu en es capable au moins! Je l'aurais bien fait moi même mais je suis surveillé.

- Ok. Dray, tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée mais...

- Pansy? Ta gueule.

Et il raccrocha.

Le jeune homme arriva en bas d'un immeuble, et y entra.

Il ne remarqua pas la présence de deux filles, qui l'observaient depuis le trottoir d'en face.

OoOoOoO

- Park Lane... Murmura Padma à sa sœur. Rien que ça...

- Ce salaud... Grommela sa jumelle. Il baigne dans le fric! Et tu sais pourquoi il baigne dans le fric Padma?

- On a aucune preuve concrète! Soupira l'autre. Calme toi Parvat'. Je suis sure qu'on va le coincer.

- Y'a intérêt. Il va payer pour le meurtre de Lavande.

- Paravati! S'indigna Padma. Ces accusations ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. On n'est même pas sur que c'est lui qui a tué cette pauvre fille.

Sa sœur secoua la tête.

- T'es trop naïve. Sous sa gueule d'ange, il cache beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit. Mais il m'aura pas moi, ce connard de Malefoy.

Les jumelles Patil faisait partie du MI6, les services secrets anglais. Oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé, c'est bien le nom de l'agence dans laquelle travaille James Bond.

Leur James de section, c'était Harry Potter. Celui qui s'occupait des affaires les plus dures, des missions les plus dangereuses.

Parvati le méprisait et Padma l'admirait.

Similaires et contradictoires, les sœurs Patil formaient un duo de choc, affectées le plus souvent à la résolution d'histoires tordues. Elles faisaient preuve de psychologie, de patience et de persévérance. Les trois P. C'était leur symbole, cette lettre. Leur porte bonheur.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué de payer: à 26 ans, les deux jeunes indiennes avaient réussi toutes les missions que Dumbledore, le chef du MI6 avait bien voulu leur confier.

Elles avaient toujours analysés les faits, avec beaucoup de recul, et ne portaient jamais de jugements hâtifs.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Padma savait que Parvati mourrait d'envie d'expédier Malefoy six pieds sous terre, preuves ou pas. Et c'était compréhensible.

- Allez, viens. Dit-elle en attrapant sa sœur par les épaules. On rentre au QG maintenant.

- Je te jure que je prouverai qu'il est coupable, et ce salaud ira pourrir en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses putains de jours!

Parvati laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. D'habitude, elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle était la plus forte des deux.

Padma prit sa sœur dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle craquait.

- Ça va aller, je te le jure.

- Je ne veux plus voir personne mourir! Renifla sa jumelle.

- Je sais, Parv', je sais.

- ELLE EST MORTE! Hurla l'autre. Partie, envolée. Comme Papa et Maman. Ce salaud. Je le hais.

Sa sœur la prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à la regarder.

- Parvati, calme toi, on l'enverra à Azkaban, je te le promets.

Mais la jeune indienne secoua la tête.

- C'était ma meilleure amie, Padma. Ma meilleure amie. Rien ne la fera revenir.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

**Alors alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? :D reviews please!**

**Merci de votre lecture**

**& Luv from Hell**

**AliceT**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture pour ce 2e chapitre ;)

AliceT

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

_- Il suffit d'appuyer sur la détente, de serrer la corde, ou d'enfoncer le couteau... Rien de bien sorcier, tu vois? Pas compliqué, mais tellement utile._

Il faut éliminer les témoins gênants

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

Chapitre 2: Mr Malefoy

Octobre 2012, Poudlard, école de danse

- Ah bravo! Bravo! Vraiment je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux! Hurlait le dernier des Malefoy, hors de lui. Et me regarde pas avec ces yeux de Bouledogue, ça m'énerve.

- Dray... Fit une voix suppliante.

- Putain, la ferme Pansy! Cria son interlocuteur. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de l'empêcher de parler.

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis continua:

- Et au lieu de ça, tu lui as laissé son portable, et Mademoiselle a pu appeler ses parents, paniquée. Goyle a été obligé de lui mettre une balle dans la tête, et maintenant tous les soupçons se portent sur moi. Tu es d'une intelligence remarquable en ce moment Parkinson...

- Mais je... Protesta Pansy.

- TU AS FAILLI TOUT FAIRE FOIRER PAUVRE IDIOTE!

La jeune femme fondit en larmes.

- Sors. Ordonna Drago, retrouvant son calme.

Elle s'exécuta.

Quand Pansy eut passé la porte, le jeune Malefoy marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de son bureau. En bas, deux policiers en civil montaient la garde. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, on lui avait affecté Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, rien que ça. À croire qu'il était réellement un dangereux criminel.

Il entendit frapper.

- Mr Malefoy? Fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Une jeune asiatique rentra dans la pièce

- Ah, Cho. Que se passe-t-il?

Sa secrétaire baissa les yeux, gênée, et ne dit rien.

- Eh bien Miss Chang? Fit Drago, agacé.

Elle soupira, prit son courage à demain, et commença:

- Je crois que je ne peux plus travailler pour vous.

Il haussa les sourcils, amusés.

- Vous _croyez _ou vous_ voulez _?

- Un peu des deux j'imagine. Avoua-t-elle en se tordant les mains, nerveuse.

- Vous n'êtes pas satisfaite, ici? S'enquit son patron, l'air faussement inquiet.

- Si, si! Repondit-elle, un peu trop vite.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se rapprocha de sa secrétaire.

Instinctivement, elle recula.

- Cho, Cho... Murmura-t-il, une moue narquoise sur son beau visage. Je me demande bien pourquoi vous avez peur de moi à ce point. Mais bon, faites comme vous voulez!

- Je peux partir? Fit elle d'une petite, tout petite voix.

- Évidemment! Passez juste chez Mr Zabini, pour qu'il règle quelques points administratifs.

- Merci beaucoup Mr Malefoy. Balbutia l'infortunée jeune femme, qui n'en croyait pas oreilles.

On ne quittait pas Poudlard comme ça!

- Mais par simple curiosité, ma douce Miss Chang, pourquoi souhaitez-vous nous quitter si vite? Demanda Drago d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle eut un geste évasif de la main.

- Oh vous savez, cette histoire de meurtre et de disparitions...

Se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait juste de commettre, elle ajouta précipitamment:

- Non pas que j'accuse qui que ce soit! La presse parle d'un fou fanatique, obsédé par les danseuses. Je suis d'accord; d'ailleurs, il est absurde que le procureur Fudge vous soupçonne, c'est totalement idiot!

Le blond eut un sourire indulgent.

- Ne vous en faites pas Cho, je comprends tout à fait!

Il retourna près de la fenêtre, et reprit sa contemplation de la rue.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il était temps de se retirer.

- Eh bien, euh... Au revoir Mr Malefoy... Dit-elle en fermant la porte.

- C'est ça... Adieu pauvre idiote... Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

S'approchant de son bureau, il saisit son téléphone, et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Blaise? C'est moi Dray.

Sachant sa ligne sous surveillance, il devait parler à son meilleur ami à mots couverts.

- Ouais mon pote? Répondit Zabini.

- Il y'a un coli qui va arriver dans ton bureau d'ici cinq à six minutes. Rien de très important, et c'est plutôt assez encombrant, donc rien ne sert de le garder. Appelle Goyle, il saura quoi en faire.

- Ok. Pas de problème. Acquiesça Blaise, qui avait compris le message. Salut Dray.

Il raccrocha, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, Michael Corner recevait un appel de sa petite amie, Cho, qui lui annonçait qu'elle plaquait tout, son boulot, sa famille, et lui par la même occasion, et qu'elle partait s'installer aux Etats Unis.

Personne n'en entendit plus jamais parler.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

Reviews please :D

Merci de votre lecture

& Luv from Hell

AliceT


End file.
